Fruits Basket Onshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A very small collection of Fruits Basket one-shots. Mostly yaoi.
1. First Love, Haru X Yuki, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fruits Basket fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Hatsuharu/Yuki  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: This is really cheesy...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fruits Basket"

**First Love**

_He was his first love._

"Yuki, I have something I need to tell you." Hatsuharu said suddenly.

The zodiac rat blinked, "Yes Haru?"

Hatsuharu took a deep breath as the silver-haired male looked up at him.

"I love you."

Yuki blinked again.

"I love you too."

Hatsuharu groaned softly and took another deep breath.

"No, I- I mean that I'm _in_ love with you."

Yuki blinked again, this time a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh."

Hatsuharu nodded lamely.

"You don't have to give me your answer right away."

He knew the answer would be no.

"Hatsuharu."

He looked back at the rat.

"I meant it that way too."

Hatsuharu blinked.

"Y- You did?"

Yuki nodded as he closed the distance between then and pecked him on the lips.

Hatsuharu smiled and gave the shorter male a quick kiss back.

_He was his first love._

_And he would be last._

THE END


	2. Hate, Kyo X Yuki, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fruits Basket fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Kyo/Yuki  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fruits Basket"

**Hate**

"Damned rat!"

"Stupid cat!"

_They were supposed to hate each other._

"Gods I hate you!" Kyo yelled as he pushed Yuki against the now closed door of his bedroom.

"Feelings mutual." Yuki said, glaring back.

Kyo moved forward quickly, capturing the silver-haired male's lips in a bruising kiss.

Yuki responded eagerly, fisting his hands in the other's bright orange hair.

The two somehow made it to the bed in the room, removing clothes and clawing at the newly revealed skin as they did.

"Damn." Kyo muttered as he finally took a few breaths.

He stared down at Yuki, who was now pinned beneath him.

Yuki just nodded before grabbing the back of Kyo's head and forcing him down for another kiss.

"Wow." Tohru muttered as she stared at the ceiling, "They're really fighting up there. Should we go stop them?"

"Oh, no need to worry about them Tohru. They'll be fine." Shigure replied, a knowing smirk on his face.

THE END


	3. Property, None, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fruits Basket fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fruits Basket"

**Property**

"What exactly does Miss Honda mean to you?" Akito asked, glaring softly at the bowed body in front of him.

"Nothing Akito." Yuki replied from his place on the ground.

Akito smirked at the obedient reply, "Good."

He then kneeled down in front of Yuki and grabbed his chin, forcing the younger male to look up at him.

"You belong to me. You know that, don't you Yuki?"

"Yes, Akito." The silver-haired teen replied steadily even as everything inside him screamed no.

THE END


End file.
